Kalte Spuren
by Yukimon
Summary: Trotz einiger schwierigkeiten stell ich se on...


Die Lyrics gehören der band Schandmaul und die Charaktere sind alle aus dem manga Gravitation und gehören Maki Murakami .;,  
Ich hab beides nur zusammengemixt XD  
Naja plus dass irgendwie fanfiction.net meine Textänderungen wie bold und kursiv net anerkennt "  
trotzdem viel Spaß damit .;,  
  
Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,  
Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen.  
  
Von der Sonne geblendet wachte Yuki langsam auf. Blinzelnd schaute er auf die leere Seite seines Bettes. 'Stimmt... Shuichi ist nicht mehr da....'   
dachte er sich und sah starr die hellrosane Decke an.  
Er hatte sie rosa gestrichen, um sich immer an seinen kleinen Baka zu erinnern. Warum nur musste er wieder so abweisend sein?   
Nie schaffte er es, wenigstens etwas zu zeigen, was er für Shuichi empfindet? 'Nun war es zu spät.' dachte er verbittert.   
  
Aus bösen Träumen ich erwacht,  
lieg ich nun da und warte.  
  
Yuki fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. Er vermisste den kleinen. Wie er ihn morgens am Ohr nibbelte.  
Ohne ihn war es zu ruhig in der Wohnung. Yuki dachte kurz daran aufzustehen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen.  
Er wartete immer noch darauf, dass Shuichi plötzlich ins Zimmer hereinstürzte und Yuki mit seiner Umarmung fast erdrückte.   
Bei dem Gedanken musste Yuki lächeln. Jaja sein kleiner Wirbelwind...   
  
Eben noch lachst du mich an,  
strahlst noch wie das hellste Licht.  
  
Yuki schloss wieder die Augen und sah Shuichi vor sich. Wie er laut lachend neben ihm herläuft und von einem seiner Konzerte erzählt.   
Shuichi war derjenige dem Yuki vertraute. Nur konnte er es dem Kleinen nie zeigen. Dafür verfluchte er sich.  
Er wird es ihm nie wieder zeigen können...  
Nie wieder....  
  
Plötzlich Dunkelheit und Kälte  
der Schmerz zerfrisst mich innerlich.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken zog sich Yukis Herz zusammen und er musste, wie so oft in letzter zeit, weinen. Vor Schmerz...  
Schmerz, seinen kleinen Wirbelwind, seinen Shuichi nie wieder lachen zu sehen.   
"Baka..." murmelte er traurig. Er meinte diesmal nicht nur Shuichi damit, sondern vor allem sich selbst.   
Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein, und Shuichi einfach gehen lassen? Wenn er ihm doch hinterher gegangen wäre... vielleicht hätte er das alles verhindern können.  
  
Wann sich deine Augen von den Meinen abgewandt  
wie konntest du vergessen was uns so eng verband  
  
"Yuki Zeit fürs Abendessen!"Rief Shuichi fröhlich. 'Endlch wieder zusammen essen mit Yuki.   
Ein Glück dass die Proben nicht mehr so lange dauern.' Shuichi wollte einfach nur mal ein wenig Zeit mit Yuki verbringen.  
Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn, da er die ganze zeit in dem kleinen dunklen Zimmer saß und kaum was zu sich nahm.   
"Sei ruhig! " grollte Yuki und sah ihn sauer an. "Ich muss arbeiten."   
"Arbeiten, arbeiten... und was ist mit deiner Gesundheit? Du denkst nur ans Arbeiten." mürrisch stand er in der Tür und sah Yuki an. "Komm schon..." quengelte er.  
"Nein. Ess doch alleine." Yuki war genervt. nie konnte der kleine ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
"Ach komm schoon... ich bin endlich wieder früher zu hause und trotzdem sehe ich dich nur, wenn du Kaffee holen gehst."  
"Dich seh ich jeden Tag, Lass mich jetzt arbeiten. Ich hab ne Frist einzuhalten." antwortete Yuki schon wieder abwesend und tippte auf seinem rechner weiter.  
  
Shuichi sah ihn ihn traurig an. "So... du siehst mich oft genug ja? Und was ist mit meinen Gefühlen? Die interessieren dich wohl gar nicht."  
"Genau..." antwortete Yuki mehr aus Reflex.  
Dann hörte man nur noch, wie eine Tür ins Schloss knallte. danach war alles ruhig.   
  
Wohin ist sie verschwunden,   
die Liebe die ewig währt  
  
Shuichi rannte tränenüberströmt durch die straßen. "Warum nur? Warum nur muss er immer so kalt sein?" fragte sich Shuichi leise,   
während er gänzlich ausser Atem langsam weiterging. Er achtete gar nicht darauf wo er entlangging. Doch er sah sich plötzlich im Park wieder,   
wo sie sich das erste mal getroffen hatten. Völlig aufgelöst sah sich Shuichi eine Weile um. er erkannte jeden einzelnen Platz wieder.   
Dort wo Yuki ihn aufgemuntert hatte als Toume ihnen ein neues Mitglied empfahl. Auch der Ort an dem sie ayaka trafen udn besonders den Ort,  
an dem Yuki damals unter der Laterne stand. "Baka..." murmelte er traurig.   
Nach einer weile ging Shuichi weiter. Plötzlich vernahm er hinter sich ein geräusch. Er drehte sich um und erkannte die Männer wieder, die damals bei Tachi waren.   
"Na wen haben wir denn da?" fragte einer von ihnen und grinste Shuichi an.   
"Na wenn das nicht der Kleine ist, mit dem wir schonmal so viel Spaß hatten..." antwortete der Typ mit der Sonnenbrille.  
Shuichi spürte die Panik in ihm aufsteigen, drehte sich um und rannte weg, so schnell er konnte.   
Hinter sich hörte er wie die drei auch anfingen zu rennen um ihn einzuholen. Panikerfüllt rannte Shuichi durch die nächtlichen Straßen,   
in denen so langsam Ruhe einkehrte. Shuichi wusste, dass er von anderen keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. Er rannte in die nächstbeste Straße hinein.   
An einer Abzweigung rannte er nach links. er hoffte dass er die Typen abschütteln konnte, doch immer noch hörte er Schritte hinter sich.   
'Hilfe... warum hilft mir denn keiner? Yuki taskete!!!" Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte er immer weiter, bis er wieder an der Hauptstraße rauskam.  
Immer noch waren Schritte hinter ihm zu hören, die schnell lauter wurden. Ohne zu überlegen rannte er über die Straße und sah das Auto nicht,   
das mit hohem Tempo herangeschossen kam.   
Er sah die blendend hellen Scheinwerfer an und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren vor Schock und Angst.  
  
Das nächste was er spürte war dieser unglaubliche Schmerz. "Yuki... gomen... nasai..." danach spürte er gar nichts mehr und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
Mittlerweile war es 3 Uhr morgens und Shuichi war immer noch nicht zurück. "Verdammt wo ist er bloß?" fluchte Yuki und ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
Er hatte schon im Park gesucht und auch beim NG Gebäude war er schon. Doch Fehlanzeige. Nirgends war er zu finden.  
Yuki hatte ein beunruhigendes Gefühl in der Magengegend gehabt, als er aus dem Büro rauskam und auf Shuichi wartete.   
Nun war es nicht mehr nur ein Gefühl... er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen, wo sein kleiner Baka geblieben sein kann.   
Er wusste nicht, ob er in Ordnung ist, oder ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist. 'Ich hätte ihn sofort suchen müssen...'  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren  
Habe dich verloren.  
  
Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Wie immer in dem nervigen Klingelton den Shuichi hineinprogrammiert hatte, damit Yuki das Telefon auch auf jeden Fall hört.   
Keine zwei Sekunden später war Yuki schon am Apparat.  
"Ja, wer ist da?" fragte er im besorgten Tonfall.  
"Eiri-san... "  
"Was ist los Touma, was rufst du mich um diese Uhrzeit an?" fragte Yuki im nun verärgerten Tonfall.   
'Warum können die Leute nie sofort sagen was Sache ist?' fragt er sich nervös.  
"Eiri-san... komm so schnell du kannst ins Krankenhaus." antwortete Touma gefasst, doch man hörte seine Beunruhigung und Besorgnis trotzdem.  
  
Yuki wurde bleich. 'nein...'   
  
"Eiri-san? Eiri-san! Bist du noch dran?"   
  
Doch Yuki hatte einfach nur den Hörer fallen lassen und rannte ohne die Tür abzuschließen zum Wagen und fuhr los.   
Yuki wusste welches Krankenhaus Touma meinte und fuhr auf direktem Weg dorthin.   
Wenigstens ist es kein Berufsverkehr... dachte Yuki sich und bretterte die Straße entlang.   
Sollte ihn nun die Polizei erwischen, könnte er seinen Führerschein abschreiben.  
  
Im Krankenhaus angekommen rannte Yuki zur Rezeption, welche ihn zur Intensivstation lotste.   
Völlig ausser Atem und kreidebleich kam Yuki im Warteraum an. Dort waren schon alle versammelt.   
Suguru stand mit Sakano und K zusammen am fenster und wartete stillschweigend und bedrückt. Hiro saß in einem Stuhl, den Kopf in seinen Händen gestützt.  
In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Besorgnis und aber auch Wut wieder.  
Touma stand mit Mika zusammen an der Tür. Touma kam ihm jetzt entgegen und sah Yuki jedoch nicht direkt an.   
"Eiri-san... Shuichi hatte einen Unfall..."  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Yuki. Er hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals und konnte kaum reden.   
"Was passiert ist? Das würde ich gerne von dir erfahren! Wie kann es sein, dass Shuichi um 3 Uhr morgens nicht zu Hause ist sondern durch die Stadt läuft?   
Kannst du mir das mal sagen?" wutentbrannt stürmte Hiro auf Yuki zu und starrte ihn mit stechenden Augen an.  
  
"Ich..." Yuki konnte nichts sagen. Er war zu geschockt von der ganzen Situation, als dass er etwas hätte erwiedern können.  
"Nakano-san... beruhige dich. Es bringt nichts, hier rumzuschreien." Touma legte Hiro eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn in die Augen.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie..." Der Arzt räusperte sich und alle drehten sich zu ihm um.   
Hiro ging in ebenso schnellem Schritt wie Yuki auf dem Arzt zu. "Nun sagen sie, was ist mit ihm?" fragten ihn beide wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Nun... es hängt alles von Shindou-san ab. Durch den Aufprall auf der Straße hat er schwere Verletzungen erlitten." antwortete der Arzt.   
"Wir können momentan nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass er kämpft." schloss der Arzt und sah die Gruppe entschuldigend an.  
"Können wir... können wir ihn denn sehen?" fragt Yuki nun mit zitternder Stimme.   
"Ja aber immer nur zwei auf einmal." antwortet der Arzt. "Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Wenn etwas ist, das Schwesternzimmer ist 2 Zimmer weiter."  
Mit diesen Worten ging der Arzt davon.  
Yuki sah die anderen an. Touma nickte und sagte "Am besten gehen Nakano-san und Eiri-san als erste."   
schlug er vor und sah der Reihe nach K, Sakano, Fujisaki und Mika an. Alle nickten. Yuki nickte ihnen dankbar zu und ging zusammen mit Hiro ins Zimmer.  
Was sie sahen war erschreckend. Shuichi lag käsebleich in diesem großen Krankenbett. Überall sah man Bandagen an seinem Körper.   
Auch sein Gesicht war verschrammt und man merkte nur an den ganzen Apparaten, dass Shuichi überhaupt lebte.  
Yuki blieb stehen als er Shuichi so da liegen sah. Er wusste nicht was er tun, was er sagen sollte. Er sah seinen Koi in dem großen Bett liegen,   
leichenblass und alle Lebendigkeit die von Shuichi ausging war verschwunden.   
Er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie Hiro an ihm vorbei zum Bett eilte. Yuki sah nur den zerbrechlichen blassen Körper in dem Bett und sonst nichts.  
Er machte sich große Vorwürfe, da er seiner Meinung nach Schuld an Shuichis Zustand war.   
Währenddessen saß Hiro neben Shuichis Bett und nahm seine Hand. "Shuichi? Shuichi ich bins, Hiro. Bitte werd schnell wieder gesund Shuichi."   
Erst jetzt bemerkte Hiro, dass Yuki sich gar nicht rührte, sondern nur wie gebannt auf Shuichi starrte.  
"Yuki? Hey Yuki!"   
Von Hiros Rufen aus dem Bann gerissen, sah Yuki Hiro an.   
"Was ist los?" Hiro sah ihn an. "Komm her, ich denke Shuichi würde sich freuen, wenn du in seiner Nähe wärst."   
forderte Hiro den Schriftsteller auf und deutete auf den zweiten leeren Stuhl in dem Raum.   
Yuki schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jetzt konnte man auch sehen, dass er weinte. Es war für ihn einfach zu schrecklich, den kleinen Wirbelwind,   
der ansonsten immer soviel leben in sich hatte, so leblos zu sehen.  
"Entschuldige mich..." mit diesen Worten lief er schnell aus der Tür hinaus und zurück zu seinem Auto.  
Er wischte seine Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und fuhr ziellos durch die Stadt. ' Was soll ich nur ohne ihn machen?   
Er ist es doch, der mir mmer wieder Kraft gibt, weiterzuleben.' Yuki fuhr noch einige Zeit ziellos herum, bevor er den Gedanken hatte, nach Hause zu fahren.   
Yuki ging sofort ins Bett und lag dort eine ganze Weile. Er wollte unbedingt aufwachen aus diesem Alptraum, doch es war kein Alptraum das wusste er.  
Doch er wollte es nicht wahr haben.  
  
Am nächsten Tag blieb Yuki immer noch im Bett, er hatte für nichts auch nur die geringste Lust. Bis plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.   
Zuerst wollte Yuki ja nicht drangehen, jedoch kann es auch ein Anruf von Touma sein, dass es seinem Shu-chan wieder besser geht. Also stand er auf und nahm ab.  
"Moshi moshi?"   
"Yuki..." am anderen Hörer war Hiro. Er klang traurig und man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, dass er geweint hatte.  
"Was ist los, Nakano-kun?" fragte Yuki aufgeregt.  
"Yuki... Shuichi ist... er ist heute morgen... er ist heute morgen gestorben. Er hat es nicht geschafft." man hörte Hiro leise am Telefon weinen.   
Auch Yuki kamen die Tränen.   
"Das... das ist nicht wahr, Hiro! Sag dass das nicht wahr ist!" schrie Yuki schon ins Telefon. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er wollte es nicht glauben.   
Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Nein!  
"Yuki... komm bitte hierher... bitte..." Nach diesen Worten konnte Hiro nicht mehr.   
Er legte auf, ging zurück zu Shuichis Zimmer und setzte sich weinend auf den Stuhl direkt neben dem Bett des Sängers.   
"Warum nur hast du uns verlassen, Shu?" schluchzte er. Er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren... er kannte Shuichi seit der Schule.   
Und er war niemals lange Zeit ohne ihn gewesen. Und nun soll es für immer sein...  
Yuki kam langsamen Schrittes ins Krankenhaus. Er wollte den Augenblick, an dem er Gewissheit hatte, dass Hiros Anruf kein Scherz war, hinauszögern.  
Vor Shuichis Zimmer angekommen, sah er auch die anderen. Ganz Nittle Grasper samt Anhang (Mika und Tatsuha) sowie Fujisaki, K und Sakano standen dort.   
Alle machten betroffene, traurige Gesichter. K tröstete Sakano der das ganze immer noch nicht fassen konnte. Touma und Mika trösteten Fujisaki.   
Ryuichi weinte und auch Noriko sah man an, dass sie geweint hatte.  
Als Yuki ankam sahen ihn die anderen traurig an und nickten in Richtung des Krankenzimmers. Touma legte ihm noch Mut gebend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Yuki schluckte kurz und öffnete dann die Tür.  
Was er im Zimmer sah, brachte die Mauer, die er um seine Gefühle gebaut hatte zum einstürzen. Hiro saß an Shuichis Bett, vollkommen in sich gesunken.   
Er hatte Shuichis Hand in seiner und weinte bitterlich. Shuichi lag leichenblass auf dem Bett. Die Geräte waren abgestellt und entfernt worden.   
Man erkannte sofort, dass dieses Zimmer kein Krankenzimmer mehr war.  
Yuki sackte dort wo er gestanden hatte, zusammen. Shuichi... sein Shuichi war tot.   
Er würde ihn nie wieder seinen Namen rufen hören, oder seinen ihm eigenen Duft riechen. Yukis Welt brach ein. Langsam rappelte er sich auf und ging zu Shuichis Bett.   
Er sank neben dem Bett nieder und nahm Shuichis andere Hand in seine. Er drückte sie fest an seine Brust.   
Er konnte nichts sagen, seine Kehle war ihm wie zugeschnürt. Er konnte nur noch weinen und bereuen, nicht netter zu ihm gewesen zu sein.   
In diesem Moment, war er wieder der kleine 16 Jährige Junge, der nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.  
Als Hiro sah, wie schlimm es für Yuki war, seinen Koi verloren zu haben, stand er auf und ging zu ihm. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
"Er hat dich geliebt." sagte er und lächelte Yuki traurig an. Yuki sah Hiro an und nickte. "Ich auch..." flüsterte er. "Ich auch..."   
"Das wusste er..." antwortete Hiro traurig und sah Shuichis leblosen Körper an.   
"Und ich habe ihn immer wieder verletzt... warum musste es ihn treffen? Warum konnte nicht ich statt er sterben?"  
"Sag nicht sowas, Yuki." schalt ihn Hiro "Dann wäre Shuichi derjenige, der traurig wäre. Shuichi würde nicht wollen, dass du stirbst."   
  
Langsam erhebe ich mich  
versuche nicht an dich zu denken.  
  
Das ganze war nun sechs Tage her. Morgen sollte die Beerdigung stattfinden.  
Yuki stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nachdem er eine kalte Dusche genommen hatte, lief er langsam in die Küche.   
Er kochte sich einen Kaffee und aß eine Scheibe trockenes Brot. So wirklich Hunger hatte er nicht. Er vermied wohlweislich zu viel an Shuichi zu denken,  
was ihm aber nicht wirklich gelang. Im Gegenteil... alles erinnerte ihn an seinen Koi und an vergangene Tage.  
"Shuichi..."   
  
Mich durch die Arbeit abzulenken  
doch ich seh immer nur dich.  
  
Yuki ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und versuchte an seinem Buch weiter zu arbeiten. Seine Redakteure hatten ihm noch weitere 2 Woche Zeit gegeben,  
aufgrund der Geschehnisse. Doch Yuki bezweifelte, dasss er überhaupt noch irgendetwas vernünftiges schreiben könnte.   
Immer sah er Shuichi vor sich, wie er ihn rief "Yuki... Yuki!"   
"Nein... Nein nein nein!" Yuki verbarg sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. "Warum nur? Warum hast du mich verlassen, Shuichi?"   
  
Ich finde einen Brief von dir,  
du schriebst ihn mir vor vielen Jahren.  
  
Bilder der Erinnerung.  
Nichts kann mich davor bewahrn.  
  
Um sich abzulenken ging Yuki aus dem Büro heraus und in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte es sich mit Shuichi geteilt, nachdem er aus New York wiederkam.  
Er sah unwillkürlich zu seinem Nachtschrank, auf welchem ein Foto von Shuichi und ihm stand. Eine weiße Ecke lugte hinter dem Foto hervor.   
Es war der Songtext zu The Rage Beat. Der Text, welchen Yuki als Grundschulniveau abgestempelt hatte.   
er las ihn sich immer wieder durch. Yuki musste trotz aller Trauer ein wenig lächeln. Shuichi's Talent hatte sich von damals an doch ziemlich gesteigert,   
aber dieser Text gefiel ihm immer noch sehr.   
  
Wann sich deine Augen von den Meinen abgewandt.  
Wie konntest du vergessen was uns so eng verband.  
  
Wohin ist sie verschwunden die Liebe die ewig währt?  
  
Yuki gab es auf, weiter an seinem Buch zu schreiben. Er nahm sich seinen Haustürschlüssel und ging hinaus in den Park.  
Dort wo er Shuichi das erste mal getroffen hatte. Damals war es nacht gewesen und er ging hinaus um etwas nachzudenken.   
Heute ist es auch wieder, um sich abzulenken. Und zwar um sich von Gedanken an Shuichi abzulenken. Doch es gelang ihm nicht.   
Wo er auch hinging, alles erinnerte ihn an Shuichi.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
Yuki ging wieder nach Hause. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das auch konnte, was er machen wollte.   
Grübelnd ging er ins Schlafzimmer und sah noch lange Zeit das Bild von Shuichi an.   
  
Schon wieder wird es dunkel.  
Der Mond strahlt bleiches Licht.  
  
Yuki legte schlafen und nachdem er lange Zeit hinaus auf den hellen Vollmond geblickt hatte, schlief er auch endlich ein. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett.  
Schon seit sechs Tagen hatte er immer wieder Alpträume. Scheckliche Alpträume, die alles herorholten, was er in seinem Bewusstsein tief vergraben hatte.  
  
Ich hör deine Stimme  
ich spür wie was zerbricht.  
  


"Yuki... Yuki..." Er sah sich selbst auf einen etwas älteren Jungen zurennen, der an einem Laternanpfahl stand.   
Yuki Kitazawa hieß er. das nächste was er sah war ein dunkler Raum und Yuki Kitazawa mit älteren Männern.   
Sie kamen immer näher und dann hörte er Schüsse. Er selbst hatte geschossen. Er hatte seinen Sensei erschossen.  
Das nächste was er sah war sein Shuichi, wie er neben ihm herlief und munter vor sich hin plauderte.   
Doch im nächsten Augenblick sah er, wie Shuichis Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte.   
Shuichi sah traurig aus und war über und über mit Blut verschmiert.  
"Yuki... warum, Yuki? Liebst du mich nicht?" mit diesen Worten verschwand Shuichi und er sah verschwommene Schatten,   
die ihn beschimpften. "Du Mörder... du darfst nicht leben. Mörder..." Yuki dreht sich um und rennt.   
Er rennt so schnell er kann. Er rempelt gegen jemanden. Es war Seguchi. "Yuki... du hast Shuichi auf dem gewissen."   
sagte er mit einem Lächeln. "Du Mörder..."   


  
Morgendämmerung vertreibt die Nacht,  
Glocken schlagen, Vögel singen.  
  
Schweißgebadet wacht Yuki auf und sieht sich um. Es war schon hell und auch die Amseln zwitscherten munter vor sich hin.   
Verwirrt und bedrückt wischt sich Yuki über die Augen. Er hielt es nicht aus. Er wusste, dass Seguchi so etwas niemals sagen würde.  
Und es war auch nicht wirklich Yukis Schuld, dass Shuichi tot war.  
Jedoch machte sich Yuki weiterhin Vorwürfe. Denn er hatte Shuichi dazu veranlasst wegzugehen.   
Es war seine kalte art, mit Menschen umzugehen, die Shuichi nicht aushalten konnte. Yuki ging unter die Dusche und machte sich für Shuichis Beerdigung fertig.   
Langsam ging er hinunter, wo Touma schon auf ihn wartete. Schweigsam fuhren sie zum Friedhof, wo die anderen schon warteten.   
Yuki sagte die ganze Zeit während der Beerdigung kein Wort. Auch als Shuichis Sarg in den kalten braunen erdboden eingelassen wurde, sagte er nichts.   
Er weinte noch nichtmal. Er hatte alle seine Tränen bereits vergossen.  
Er spürte einen großen Kloß im Hals, wenn er schlucken wollte und ging auch als erster vom Grab weg.  
'Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht so weiterleben.' dachte er. Touma ging Yuki nach. "Soll ich dich nach hause bringen?"   
Doch Yuki schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich gehe alleine." sagte er und ging davon.  
  
Zarte Knospen blühen auf,  
Die Dunkelheit wird Licht.  
  
Yuki wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er ging in Richtung Bahnhof und beobachtete die Züge die aus und ein fuhren.   
Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als er und Shuichi eine Fahrt nach Kyoto mit dem Zug unternahmen, weil Yuki seinen wagen dank Shuichi zu Schrott gefahren hatte.  
Yuki blickte zum Himmel hinauf, an dem dunkle Wolken hingen, jedoch rissen sie kurz auf und die Sonne schickte ihre hellen Strahlen zur Erde.   
Plötzlich hielt Yuki den Atem an. Er meinte, Shuichis Stimme zu hören und sah sich um.  
Als er nichts fand blickte er wieder hinauf zum Himmel und meinte etwas zu sehen, jedoch war es nur eine Täuschung.   
Yuki seufzte... Er wollte bei seinem kleinen Koi sein. er blickte hinunter auf die Gleise des bahnhofes und sah einen schnellzug heranrasen.  
Ohne zu überlegen kletterte er über die Brüstung und sprang.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
In der kalten Asche such ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  
  
In der kalten Asche suche ich nach deinen Spuren,  
habe dich verloren.  



End file.
